


After Miles and Months

by mangocianamarch



Series: Le Livre de L'un par La Dame Marciana [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/pseuds/mangocianamarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't seen each other or been with each other in 6 months. Maybe Aidan's always acted this way, but Dean's just forgotten, or maybe he hasn't noticed before? Unlikely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Miles and Months

**Author's Note:**

> So there was [this cute little Aidean moment at the recent Armageddon Expo](http://mangocianamarch.tumblr.com/post/51963827775/aidan-and-dean-talking-amongst-themselves-being)...
> 
> And then [bluepeony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepeony) pointed out that "[when someone plays with their ear while they’re talking to you it usually means they are nervously flirting](http://kilivanily.tumblr.com/post/51965192850/ok-but-im-just-saying-when-someone-plays-with)." OKAY BUT why would Aidan need to flirt with Dean after all this time, I wonder. Hmmmm....

So, Aidan may or may not be acting just slightly weird.

Not a bad weird, really. But weird, nonetheless.

Dean chalks it up to them not having seen each other for about half a year. Maybe Aidan's just always been like this, and he's forgotten?

No, but Aidan's been _extra_ attentive to him in the week since he came back for pick-ups. _Extra_ attentive.

Like the number of mornings that Aidan has called him early in the morning just to say hi and see if he's awake yet, and hey, does Dean want to head off to the studios together and get breakfast there?

Or how Aidan seems to always be looking for a way to stand beside Dean during re-training, and checking to see if Dean's still okay. (He usually still is, since Aidan asks about every 10 minutes or so.)

Or the way Aidan clings on to every word of Dean's stories when they're all chatting, as if Dean's telling the greatest story in the world and he doesn't want to miss a second of it.

Or even Aidan laughing just a couple of seconds longer at his jokes than everyone else, and making sure that Dean notices. Dean's always enjoyed Aidan laughing, of course, because the way Aidan laughs always makes him think that there's nothing wrong with the world, but can he be the only to notice the few extra “hehe's” when everyone else has stopped?

And don't even start on the way Aidan surreptitiously brushes up against him everytime he walks past Dean (which is not even that often; he seems to want to be come Dean's shadow). That's something Aidan didn't start doing until they had first become a thing together, when they thought they were still a secret. He's doing it again, and Dean can't deny that it causes a few goosebumps from time to time, because he thinks he sees just a little bit of smugness on Aidan's face whenever he manages to pull it off.

And when Aidan is tired of being subtle, he goes for painfully obvious; if he's not brushing up against Dean, he's always finding some other way to touch him. Usually, it's a seemingly platonic hand on the shoulder, but then there are the times when it's on the back of Dean's neck. Or on the small of Dean's back. Or in Dean's hair. Or just absently tracing along the column of his neck with a finger when someone else is talking. Or resting his chin or his head on Dean's shoulder in between takes, while Peter is talking them through the scene.

Dean doesn't want to think too much about any of this. Aidan's always just been very affectionate towards him, and not being a very chatty person has always found many different ways to convey said affection. This is just Aidan being Aidan, Dean tells himself, and there would probably be a bigger problem if Aidan _wasn't_ being a sweet little kitten-faced otter prince.

So when Graham points out to him that Aidan was sitting way too close to Dean at the fan panel, and always touching his own face and uncontrollably playing with his own ear while talking with Dean, Dean just shrugs it off.

"It's like he hasn't been boffed since we went our separate ways,” Graham says nonchalantly.

"What does that have to do with Aidan playing with his ear?” Dean inquires, an eyebrow halfway up his head.

"Body language,” Graham answers in a tone that suggests Dean should have already known this, “He was flirting. Nervously flirting. With you. Again.”

Dean nearly chokes on his drink. “That's ridiculous,” he replies, “I told him he could do whatever he wanted until he came back, and then we'd see what happens.”

"Like you went and saw other people while waiting, you mean?” Graham asks in reply.

Dean sniffles, hoping Graham didn't catch it.

"But Graham gives him a smug shrug. “I'm just saying, Deano,” he says, “I've always said he took your relationship a lot more seriously than you did.”

"I know,” Dean mutters as his gaze lands on Aidan, who has apparently been watching from a distance even while laughing at something Jimmy had been telling him, “...I know.”

 

\--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

 

"You okay?”

Aidan turns an inquisitive look at Dean, letting out a sound as if to mean that he hadn't heard Dean.

"You just...” Dean starts, but he's not really sure how to word his thoughts, “...I mean...You know, how've you been?”

The smile on Aidan's face looks like he's wondering if Dean has had a little too much to drink. “I've been all right,” he says slowly, “You?”

Dean adjusts his things a little; it's kind of hard to be holding gifts from fans and walk at the same time when he's _this_ tired and trying to think of a right way to approach this. “It's just that...” he says, trailing off again when he realizes that what he'd meant to say doesn't sound quite right, “I don't know, I guess we just haven't seen each other in a long time...”

"We've had this week already though,” Aidan offers cheerfully, and there's that adorable little smile again, and dammit if Dean hasn't missed that like the dickens.

"What have you been up to?” Dean tries, and that, thankfully, doesn't sound so desperate or prying or sly.

Aidan shrugs. “Not much, really,” Aidan answers, “Just busy with projects and stuff, you know, filming and whatever.”

"Good,” Dean says, a little awkwardly, “Sounds great. That's...yeah.”

They've arrived at the hotel rooms the convention set them up with, and Dean can't be happier. He fishes in his pockets with one hand for his card key, and when he can't remember where he put it, lets out a low, muttered “Fuck.”

"Here,” Aidan says, reaching into the pocket in Dean's jacket and pulling out the missing card key, “You told me to remind you where you put it, remember?”

"Oh,” Dean replies, taking the key from Aidan, “That's right. Uh...thanks.”

"Are you sure you're okay, Deano?” Aidan asks him as Dean fumbles to get the card key into the slot.

"Fine,” Dean replies, “Just...Yeah, I'm gonna...”

He hurries into his room, setting everything down and hating himself. It's just _Aidan_ , for chrissakes. Why can't he just come out with it? It's not like Aidan's going to bonk him or laugh at him or hate him just for asking him about all the extra attention. Besides, it's not like he's _complaining_ , he just wants to know what's going _on_.

And honestly, he wouldn't have noticed any of it if the others hadn't pointed it out, so really, this is all _their_ fau---

"Hey, you.”

The door that connects the rooms to each other is open ( _Oh yeah, I forgot,_ ) and Aidan is standing in its doorway, looking more concerned about Dean than he should be. “You okay?” he asks, “I mean, really?”

Dean gives him as easy a smile as he can muster. “I'm fine,” he answers, “Honestly.”

"No, you're not,” Aidan counters, walking into Dean's room before Dean can offer up some sort of half-hearted protest, “Something's bothering you, I can see it.”

"It's nothing, Aid,” Dean says, as much to himself as to Aidan, “Really, it's nothing. Just something the guys said...Nah, it's nothing.”

Aidan engulfs him in one of those big Aidan hugs Dean has always enjoyed or succumbed to (or both, usually the latter first), and Dean can't help but slacken in his arms. Not fair.

"Something's up,” Aidan murmurs into Dean's hair, “Come on, tell me, what's going on with you?”

"Don't wanna tell you,” Dean mumbles into Aidan's shirt, “You'll laugh at me.”

"Of course I won't,” Aidan promises, but when Dean pokes him in the rib with a finger, causing him to jerk, he adds with a laugh, “Okay, maybe, but I promise to try not to.”

"Some of the guys said you were acting...weird,” Dean answers slowly.

"Weird?” Aidan echoes, “Weird how?”

Dean shrugs, cheek still buried in Aidan's skin. “They said you've been paying a lot more attention to me than before,” he answers, and it's really not easy to think when Aidan's fingers are all over his spine like that, “Just you know...little things...”

Like waking you up in the morning and driving you to the studio and getting you whatever you want when you need it and making sure I'm never too far away from you?” Aidan asks, and there's something in his tone that makes Dean think –

"You've been doing it on purpose?”

Aidan guffaws at the look on Dean's face. “I'm sorry, did I just ruin your superpowers fantasy?” he asks, “I mean, don't get me wrong, O'Gorman, you're charming and adorable, and you've got an arse on you that won't quit, but you know...”

"Shut up, you git, that's not it,” Dean answers, and he probably would have laughed, honestly, “I mean...just...Why?”

Aidan lets him go, shoves his hands in his pockets. He gives Dean one of those Muppet-like pouts and shrugs. “I just felt like I needed to, is all,” Aidan says, almost as if he's just a little bit embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Why would you think you _needed_ to do that?” Dean asks him, feeling just a little sorry although he's not sure why, outside of the fact that _no one_ is allowed to make Aidan feel bad, or inadequate, or neglected.

"Because it's been months,” Aidan replies, “Months since we were together, and...you know, I mean you could've...and I mean, Richard was here a whole week before me, and we all know about _that time_ , and...”

"...And it's coz I said you were free to do whatever you want when you got home, isn't it?” Dean offers, and Aidan nods.

"I thought maybe there'd have been someone else, you know?” Aidan says, and it's obvious he's _trying_ to go for nonchalant, “I thought maybe I had to...I don't know, win you back over or something.”

"Win me back?” Dean repeats, and oh God, it's sweet, it's so damn sweet, mainly because _nobody_ has ever felt the need to win Dean's affections back (money, maybe, but never affections), and is _this_ what it feels like then, to be truly _too_ attached to someone?

"You goob,” Dean laughs, “You complete and utter egg, Aidan Turner.”

"That's not promising,” Aidan points out, and he's right, actually. That, or maybe Dean's face is reacting somehow opposite to Dean's intentions.

So he grabs Aidan and kisses him for all he's worth, because it's been too _long_ , because Aidan is needy and clingy and _adorable_ , and because they hadn't done this when Aidan had shown up two days earlier than he was supposed to at Dean's doorstep in Auckland, unannounced and unexpected. He kisses Aidan breathless, like he's trying to steal the very soul out of him to keep with him forever.

"You are such a little idiot,” Dean says, his forehead pressed to Aidan's when the kiss breaks, “But you're _my_ little idiot. You got that?”

"I love you too, Deano,” Aidan answers, because he gets it. He just gets it.

 

\--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

 

Aidan traces lazy circles on the sweaty skin of Dean's stomach, himself barely tangled in Dean's sheets.

"So...no one?” he asks, skeptical.

"No one, Aidan,” Dean tells him for what feels like the eleventy-hundredth time, “Literally no one.”

"Not even Ja---”

"Not even him, okay, geez!” Dean says, cutting Aidan off before he can even finish, “Not the Turner I'm interested in. Not anymore, anyway. But enough about me though. What about you?”

Aidan shakes his head, his curls damp and sticking to Dean's thighs. “Missed you too much,” he says, sealing it with a tiny kiss to Dean's leg.

"All the more reason,” Dean points out.

Again, Aidan shakes his head. “Wouldn't have been the same,” he says, “Wouldn't have been you.”

Dean tugs at Aidan's arm, and Aidan scoots up the bed and meets Dean's lips with his own, kissing him sweetly.

_You sweet, precious little idiot, Aidan Turner._

 

_**~ END. ~** _

 

 


End file.
